Breakfast With a Side of Seal Jerky
by Toushi
Summary: Mako wakes up one morning to find an interesting surprise in their kitchen. / Mako & Korra.


**Title: **Breakfast With a Side of Seal-Jerky  
**Word Count:** 800  
**Summary:** [Mako wakes up one morning to find an interesting surprise in their kitchen. Mako & Korra.]

-.-

_This is what happens when I can't write and rummage through my ideas folder. All things considered, it went pretty well._

_-.-_

**:Breakfast With a Side of Seal-Jerky:  
:7/9/12:**

**-.-**

Mako awakes with a groan as the bright morning sun shining in the windows of their apartment. Stretching his limbs out; he blinks a few times as eyes adjusting to the light before stumbling his way into a sitting position on the bed. He yawns again and looks to his right where Bolin lays stretched out across his own bed, a muffled snore escaping through his mouth. Mako gives a light smile at his brother before getting up to exit the room.

He just makes in through the door when he can hear the sound of something sizzling.

Panicked, Mako rushes down the hall, bursting through the entryway of the kitchen and he stops. He stands there for a moment, stunned, and looks around the room. There's no smoke, no burns and nothing on fire- Mako squints, peering at the kitchen with furrowed eyebrows to see the top of Korra's ponytail sticking out behind the counter.

"Morning." She says, giving him a quick glance before peeking down beneath the counter.

"Hey," he replies breathlessly, stunned by the fact that Korra is in their apartment, alone, and nothing is destroyed. He shakes his head and walks into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" he asks, leaning over the counter to look at her.

"Looking for something." She says, and points to the stovetop where a frying pan lays sizzling with strips of meat. Mako inhales and finds himself famished by the delicious smell.

"What is that?" he asks.

"Seal-strips. Makes a good side-dish, if you know how to fry it up. Now," she says, giving him a quick grin as she rises from the floor. "Do you have anything else in here besides frying-pans?"

"There's a couple of pans in the closet." He says. Mako walks over to the closet, opens the door and stares at its contents. After a moment, he leans in a takes out a fair-sized pan and hands it to her.

"What do you need this for?"

"You'll see."

Korra sets the pan on the counter and walks to the refrigerator and pulls out what Mako thinks are three huge, blue-spotted eggs. She places the on the counter and rubs her hands together. Picking up one of the would-be eggs, Korra lightly taps it against the edge of the counter until a slight crack appears on the outer shell, puts her thumbs on the crack and rips the egg apart. A slimy gooey blue mess comes out of the shell and plops into the pan.

Mako steps around the counter to takes a closer look at the gooey mess while Korra opens the second egg. He gets a few inches from the pan before he is knocked back to his feet, hand covering his nose tightly. He gasps, the stench of the blue glob overwhelming his senses.

"What _is that?_" he asks, stilling holding his nose while he glares at the eggs like it's done him wrong. Korra looks behind her shoulder and gives a hearty laugh.

"Relax, it's just some Arctic Hen eggs – We eat them in the South Pole all the time." She says nonchalantly.

"But why does it smell so bad?" he huffs, waving a hand in the air to move the odor.

"Not sure, it usually doesn't small _this_ bad, must be the heat." She says, cracking open the final egg. She lifts up the pan, the gooey contents sloshing inside and places it on the stove. Mako sighs, leans against the counter and slowly releases his nose.

"Where did you get this stuff anyway?" he asks, giving the air a few test-sniffs before lowering his hand to the countertop.

"Your place is so bright, I woke up early and went into town." She explains, stirring the eggs with a spoon. "Thought I'd make some breakfast."

"Where did you get the money?" he asks, eyeing her back as he walks across the room to where his jacket lays sprawled on the couch. He can see Korra visibly suppress a cringe.

"... I might have had to borrow a few yuans." She says, her eyes darting everywhere in the room and Mako reaches into the pocket and moves his hand around quickly.

"It's empty!" he yells, glaring at Korra. "Korra, how much did that stuff cost?"

"I'll pay you back later," she says and gives him a quick stink-eye, trying to outmatch the glare he's giving her. "What? Water-Tribe food is the only kind of stuff I know how to make."

"There are alternatives, you know." Mako says, folding his arms.

"Relax, what's done is done." she leans into the pan to eye the eggs, "Now go get Bolin, this is almost done." She says, waving him off.

Mako sighs and drags his feet toward the bedroom.

It's going to be a long day.

**:Fin:**


End file.
